


Letters

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [27]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can’t stand the way that people are constantly hovering over him, so he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Bucky can’t stand the way that people are constantly hovering over him, so he leaves. It’s the middle of the night, the twentieth night since Steve and Sam had found him hiding out in DC (yes, he’s been counting), and he wastes little time packing his short list of belongings into his bag.

On his bed he places a piece of paper with Steve’s name on it. Yes, he’s still putting the pieces of his past with Steve together, but he knows enough so far to know that obviously he meant something to Steve (he’s wondering if he still means something to Steve, given that Bucky tried to kill him twice).

Before Jarvis can tell him to stay, Bucky’s running out of the tower with his bag slung over his shoulder.

In the morning, Steve makes two cups of coffee; one for him and one for Bucky. Once he’s put the milk back into the fridge, he walks towards Bucky’s room, steadily holding the two almost-overflowing cups.

“Bucky?” Steve says softly, tapping the door with the side of his arm.

There’s no response, which is odd; Bucky’s usually one of the first people awake. Steve taps the door again, this time a little harder, but there’s still no response.

“Jarvis, is Bucky still asleep?” Steve asks. Even after living in the tower for almost three years, he still feels a little weird talking to the computer who practically runs the place.

“Bucky Barnes left the tower at twelve thirty-four; he has not returned,” An electronic voice responses.

The mugs fall from Steve’s hands and he pushes on the door. It opens with ease and Steve storms in, skin growing cold as he looks around the room.

It’s left as it was before Bucky got here; everything’s neat and tidy. The only thing that manages to catch Steve’s eye is the piece of paper with his name on it, sitting on the bed, folded neatly into thirds.

He doesn’t want to pick it up, afraid that it’ll only make him feel worse, but it’s addressed to him so he does anyway.

“ _I’m sorry that I left, Steve. I had to - people kept watching me._ \- Winter Soldier.”

Steve doesn’t know if he’s more upset that Bucky signed the note with Winter Soldier rather than his own name, or that it was people watching over him that made him feel this way. Either way, Steve turns around and punches the wall with full force as a stream of tears start falling from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
